The White Dementor
by raven1493
Summary: Harry breaks after Sirius's death and Kills his supposed family. The he decides to end his life or try to, but Dumbledore has plans for him that he must be alive for. To bad for Dumbles nothing ever goes the way he plans.


AUTHORS NOTE: Okay People I am putting this up because of certain problems. This was typed a long time ago hope you enjoy it. Until I can finish Chapter 4 of Mother's Secret. This is not Beta.

Warning: Death, Dumbledore bashing, most of the Weasly family bashing, Hermione bashing, and most of the Order bashing. Maybe slash, but it will be in later chapters you will see why once you read.

* * *

CH. 1 Death and Rebirth

I was hiding in the forest behind the Dusely's home hoping no one would find me before I had my freedom at last. After what did I have to live for now that my only hope of escaping this hell hole was dead! It was my fault he had died too! Why did Sirius have to die he had just finally escaped to get his own freedom? I snarled at myself for wasting precious time and pulled out my precious knife the one Sirius had given me.

I cooed at it, "Sirius I will join you, mommy, and papa soon and I fulfilled the promise I killed the whole family for what they did to me so they will be in hell," Then to my horror a flash of red light hit me right when I was about to cut my throat open making me sink into darkness.

When I was forcibly woken up I found myself chained to a chair in that fucking court room again making snarl in fury. Making people gasp which made my head shoot up to see the Minster and all of the department heads along with the lords of ancient houses to judge probably.

I hissed, "You bastards I almost had my freedom what do you want!?"

The minster straightened himself and stated nervously, "You Hadrian James Potter are on trial for the torture and murder of the Dusley family what do you have to say in your defense!?"

I laughed making some people flinch, " Oh yes I killed those bastards painfully and slowly just like they deserve!"

This made the minster pale and choke out, "You're not even going to defend yourself or tell us why you did it!?"

I snickered and dropped the glamour that was on me revealing all of the scars coating my body, along with the still bleeding wounds hell they even saw the scar that showed where my dear uncle tried to gut me and stab me many times.

Observing their faces it seemed that the purebloods truly felt any regret for judging me to be a spoiled brat and that included Snape who looks like he finally claimed his Lord Prince title. I felt my eyes soften for a moment when I saw Draco looking like he was going to cry guilt filling his eyes. I turned away after showing with my eyes that I didn't blame any of them after all they were just believing what Dumbledore told them.

I put my insane mask back up and giggled, "Fudgy poo do I not look pretty enough anymore well what is your judgment ickel little Fudgy?"

His face turned a nice shade of red and he stated, "For being guilty of torture and murder Hadrian James Potter is to life in Azkaban!"

I narrowed my eyes in displeasure so they wouldn't let me die quickly fool I had already taken a poison just in case I was caught before I could kill myself it should kill me by tonight. Then we will see who is so satisfied foolish Fudge.

I laughed, "Oh Fudgy I wont last the night you see I am already dead it is amazing what muggles come up with these days!"

Many looked at me with confusion as I was walked away laughing insanely, "And Dumblewhore wont get a single sickle from me when I am gone along with the Mudbloods and bloodtraitors!"

Dumbledore who had been pretty silent throughout the whole deal suddenly looked enraged probably wondering what i had done. I laughed even after they had put me in my cell in Azkaban even when the Dementors showed up I still laughed. Even when I started to cough up blood I laughed. Finally I stopped when I became to weak, but I still smiled.

In the morning one of the Dementor glided into the cell and closed the poor souls eyes wondering how the Wizards could hurt one so young and pure enough to have the young one kill itself so happily. It looked down and made a strange cooing noise as it gently picked the up the little ones body.

Only for a huge blast of blue light to hit it blasting it to the other side of the cell with a snarling Dumbledore moving to grab the boys body and portkey away. Leaving the dementor to screech in pain and sorrow! Knowing full well that the bastard was about to do something horrible to the little one's body.

Dumbledore hissed, "So you thought you could escape me boy with out giving me all of your money and defeating the bastard Voldemort well lets see how you enjoy this ritual!"

With that he began the most evil of all rituals that even the dark lord wouldn't touch with a mile long pole. What this ritual did was force a day old dead body to come back to life though what made it so evil was that the person who was brought back was turned into a Dementor which is how they were created forcing them to feed of the living never to be able to die and join their loved ones in the after life.

Harry screeched as he was forced back into his now changing body. His eyes locked onto the headmaster's pure hatred filling them along with horror as he saw himself changing into a Dementor though he was different his cloak was white instead of black with strange red runes running across it.

Dumbledore laughed, "It seems Harry you are a freak even in death now my little puppet you will sign this will that gives me everything!"

Did he seriously think just because he brought me back he could control me? The bastard was a fool. I hissed at him and flew out of the window thankful that Dementors could fly. I heard him scream in rage behind me which only made me chuckle fool should have done something to keep me there.

Hours later I landed in some forest feeling so weak and broken. I couldn't cry was one of the first things I noticed about my changed body and it hurt. I screamed instead as pain was all I felt. Then I started to hear other screams beside my own making me realize I had subconsciously went to the Burrow where the Weasly's lived. Why would there be screaming though?

I slowly glided over to where all the screams were coming from and saw the Burrow was on fire and death eaters were everywhere. Oh that's right Bill was to get married today so they decided to crash the wedding interesting. I continued to hide in the woods watching as Deatheaters tortured my ex friends until I noticed that bastard Ron heading my way obviously trying to escape and leave his own family behind!

I hid better and waited as he ran by me only to reach out quickly and grab him by the scruff of his neck. Of course he started to scream like the little girl he is as I dragged him out of the forest catching everyone's attention as they had gathered everyone else into a small group so they could take them as prisoners.

They seemed shocked to see me even though they had other Dementors with them though it might have to do with my coloring. I tossed Ron towards them as one of the other dementors came to me it arms out and to my shock it hugged me.

I heard it whisper, "I am sorry little one I tried to protect your body but the human blasted me to far away to get back to your body,"

This is when I realized I was small for a dementor and it chuckled gently, "You are a baby to our kind now even though you are also the first Dementor lord to ever be created most of the time the young don't leave the nest until they are over a hundred years old then again you are the first to be created in over five hundred years."

Wow I couldn't even be a normal Dementor then again I felt so safe in the other dementors arms making me coo and reach my arms around his neck.

He purred lifting me up into his arms actually carrying me like a baby making me really see how small I was compared to the others. Though I found myself not really caring and snuggling closer.

Then Voldemort came over and hissed gently, "Is that one of your young Silias?"

The dementor croaked in the human language, "Yes he is a newborn normally they stay in the nest with the caretakers, but this little one is special he shall be our king and lord when he grows up as his different coloring states so he will be taken and carried by me in order to learn more about the wizard people that we allied with don't worry he has not the ability to suck souls and emotions yet so your crazy female may coo at him all she wants,"

That got the bouncing Bella happy and she raced past Voldemort to me and cooed, "Who is a cute little ickle baby Dementor? Your a cute little baby!" strangely I found myself giggling which sound too cute for my likes!

Ron of course had to open his big mouth since he wasn't the center of attention, "What the hell is wrong with you slimy snakes it a monster a soul sucking monster!"

I felt a bubble of hurt hit me as a flash back of my uncle calling me a freak and a monster crossed my mind making me let loose a sob just like a baby! Bella looked furious along with every Dementor in the area.

Bella screeched, "You filthy blood traitor he is a baby how dare you make a baby cry Crucio!"

I then found myself back to giggling which made Bella go back to cooing at me, "Aw does little baby like to see the bloodtraitor scream?"

I nodded and Ron paled even more when Bella smirked evilly or I hope they let me watch them torture the traitor scum! I looked at Silias and he nodded could he read my mind?

He snorted and whispered, "Since young can't talk all adult Dementors can read their minds so we know what you want or need little one, while I am at it what do you want your name to be I don't think you want Bella to continue to call you Wittle Baby?"

I rolled my eyes or at least I think I rolled my eyes and decided I wanted to be called Avon. Silias nodded and cradled me closer as we watched Bella send another spell at Ron making him scream as he lost his wand hand.

The rest of the Weasel family looked on in horror well except the twins, Bill, Fleur, and Charlie they looked satisfied even though they were bound just like the rest of the people there.

I trilled in confusion and Silas croaked at Voldemort, "Lord Voldemort my little Avon wants to know why those five look so happy at the torture of the red human?"

Voldemort turned to the five mentions stated, "Well what is your answer?"

Charlie was the one to answer a cold smirk on his face, "Well if you weren't going to kill them we were after all they betrayed Harry whom they owed a life debt to it is why we had poisoned all of the food with us taking the antidotes."

Molly gasped in horror her face bright red in fury, "How dare you try and kill your own family!"

Bill snorted, "Oh yes our dear family who tried to steal from his vaults, who helped Dumblefuck leave that poor childe with those monsters, and worse of all pretended to care for him when he was so alone your the worst of scum filthy bloodtraitors,"

Well that shocked the purebloods one of the Weasleys just called his own family bloodtraitors. Well not me I had already known they were loyal to me and all of their secrets after all they trusted me.

Suddenly Ginny stiffened, "Wait you called him Childe not child you meant child right!?"

Wow did her voice really just get that high-pitched? Bill smiled once again shocking every one with his pointed canines revealing he was a Vampire.

Fleur chuckled, "Itz took you longz enough to 'igure iz out only some onz withs creature blood can mate with a Veela!"


End file.
